


Dentist's Chair Cipher

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anxious Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual, Omocute, Omorashi, Peter Parker Hates the Dentist, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is helping, platonic everything - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: Having a dentist's hands in his mouth is one of Peter's very least favorite things.    Having a dentist's hands in his mouth while he's in desperate need of a bathroom is even worse.  Especially since he can't even voice that he needs a break.  It's a good thing Tony's there to speak up for him...  If he can figure out what he's saying, that it..."I  \  _EE_  \   _O  \   _O   \   _O  \   _ _E  \  _A_ _ _ OO _!"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349020
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	Dentist's Chair Cipher

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an Anon ask on Tumblr:
> 
> I don’t know if you take prompts, but this doesn’t even have to be a prompt. I was just at my dentists office today and had a dental cleaning and I hat to pee really badly but I’m too anxious to say anything so I thought about you omo series and started imagining peter sitting in that chair having to pee and tony accompanying him and at one point he realizes how badly peter has to go so he finally says something which peter is really grateful for when he’s finally on the toilet.
> 
> It was a good idea and I went _slightly_ off prompt but I enjoyed writing it. :) I hope you enjoy reading it.

To say that Peter didn't like going to the dentist would be an understatement. He didn't just not like it, he hated it. He hated the way the nurses smiled at you with their too white, too perfect teeth, he hated the way the office smelled like a combination of mint and disinfectant and he hated the way you had to sit there and let someone you didn't really know reach into your mouth. 

For a long time, he managed to avoid being taken in for his regular cleanings. May would make an appointment and he'd lie about something else he had to do that day. A big test, a club meeting, or more recently, his internship responsibilities. His aunt would sigh, cancel the check-up and forget to reschedule it until several months later. Wash, rinse repeat. 

That worked all the way up until May found out he was Spider-man and all of his medical care started happening at the Avenger's compound. At that point, Tony was making all of his appointments for him. May would call him and tell him that he was due to a yearly exam and the man would schedule a doctor capable of working with an enhanced individual to take care of it. He'd not really considered that the arrangement the two adults had made would include dentistry. That's why it came as such a surprise when it came up the following Tuesday during his actual internship.

"I don't actually need to see a dentist, Mr. Stark," he'd said the moment the man told him that the doctor would be seeing him the following day after school. 

Yeah, well, May seems to think that you do," Tony distractedly replied. "She said you haven't been in a while and wanted to get you checked out."

"I haven't been in a while because I don't need to go, Mr. Stark," Peter anxiously complained. "My teeth are fine. I brush and floss and everything."

At that point, Tony recognized the stress in the boy's tone and sighed. May had told him that Peter didn't like to go but clearly there was more to it than that. The kid's eyes had grown to the size of saucers. "That's really good but you still need to go, Buddy," he said softly. "I'll stay with you the whole time."

Peter nodded his head in agreement but in reality, he was already trying to figure out how to get out it. Tony wasn't May. Tony knew his schedule better than he did and he wasn't likely to believe any sort of made of excuse. "You promise?" he asked petulantly.

"I do. Cross my heart," Tony chuckled in return and nothing else was said about for the remainder of the evening.

__________

The next afternoon, Peter reluctantly exited the school and climbed into the car with Tony. He'd begged Mr. Harrington to schedule a last-minute practice but the man had refused. Apparently he had a date- _which, 'ew', who would want to go on a date with Mr. Harrington?_ Either way, it sucked because that had been his last hope.

"Hey, kiddo. Good news-," Tony said and Peter started praying that the good news was that the dentist had gotten called away to do something really important in Zembobway or Vienna or something. That was not the case "-Your appointment got pushed back by an hour so we have time to go get a burger or something. You hungry?"

Deciding that pushed back by an hour was better than nothing, Peter nodded his head, requesting to go to the cool 50's style diner on the corner. He hoped the entertaining environment combined with the company would be enough to keep his nerves at bay. 

Tony agreed and they pair spent the next half hour devouring cheeseburgers, sipping at 'real' cherry coke, and dipping fries into their milkshakes. Though the moment they sat back down inthe car Peter's stomach began to twist with anticipation. "Are you sure this is necessary, Mr. Stark?" he asked. "I have a healing factor..."

"Your healing factor is nice for injuries but I don't think it's likely to do anything for your teeth, Bud," Tony retuend with a sympathetic smile. "Besides, it'll be quick. A few x-rays, a cleaning and you'll be free to go."

Except it was not quick. The doctor wasn't there yet when they arrived giving Peter's anxiety ample opportunity to heighten, leaving him to pace the medbay floor. He could feel a prickling sensation run through his body making him feel like he needed to pee despite the fact that he went right before they left the diner. He had just decided that it was just his anxiety was messing with him when the dentist walked in and Tony grabbed him by the shoulder, leading them all towards the room they would use.

"Do you need anything before we get started?" the doctor asked and after some thought, Peter decided that he was fine. He was nearly sure that his bladder wasn't actually full and even if it was, Tony had been right, it would be quick. He could use the toilet after. It was better to get it over with.

"I'm good," he mumbled as he sat down in the chair with Tony beside him and allowed the doctor to take multiple x-rays while speaking to him pleasantly. That part had been easy and he could feel himself starting to relax a little. Now that he was older it didn't really seem all that bad. Then again it could have been his mentor's soothing presence. The man kept a hand firmly on his knee the whole time. However, the problem with relaxing was that he eventually realized that legitimately did need to pee. Pretty badly, actually.

"Are we almost done?" he asked once the dentist had removed his hands from his mouth. 

"We just started," the dentist smiled. "I can see that you're nervous and that's okay. Lots of people get nervous at the dentist."

"Y-yeah," Peter agreed as he tried to determine whether or not it would be worth it to mention that he was damn near bursting for a pee. Before he could decide, he was asked to open up and there was suddenly a piece of plastic in his mouth spreading his lips and preventing him from closing his jaw. Speaking up was no longer an option and knowing that made him tense up all over again.

"You doing okay, Buddy?" Tony whispered, having seemingly honed in on the sudden change in posture. 

Peter cut his eyes to the side and could see his mentor looking at him with concern. He wondered if Tony could tell what was wrong. However, he was nearly sure the man was assuming he was nervous about the cleaning process and not that he was on the verge of wetting his pants. Okay, that was an exaggeration, he wasn't going to wet his pants. He did really need to get up and go, though. Sooner rather than later. So he shook his head in the negative as best he could without disturbing the doctor's progress.

"Are you still nervous?" Tony asked while moving his hand from Peter's knee to hold his hand instead. 

For a moment, Peter considered nodding his head because he was nervous. Yet more than anything, he needed to use the bathroom. Except he was worried that if he told the man yes that he wouldn't question him any further. That in mind, he once again shook his head.

"Okay," Tony said with a nod of his head. "What's going on then?"

Seeing as the dentist had momentarily stepped aside to grab another tool, Peter attempted to answer. 'I need to go to the bathroom,' he tried to say but all that came out was a string of vowels. 

"Come again?" Tony asked, chuckling lightly. However, that smile was wiped from his face the moment the incoherent message was repeated with more urgency. In an attempt to decipher it, he closed his eyes and tried to picture the blanks surrounding what little information he'd been given. It wasn't a lot to go on but he'd worked with less. 

Thete had clearly been seven words. All of which were single syllables except for the last. From there, it didn't take long for him to fill in the missing consonants and his eyes were quickly snapping back open. "Do you need to pee?" he asked just to be sure, although, at that point, it was rather obvious. It also made perfect sense. Unlike his reasonably sized beverages, the kid had downed a massive soda and a towering milkshake less than an hour or so prior and even though he'd already relieved himself once, the bulk of it all had probably just hit him all at once.

Peter enthusiastically nodded his head feeling equally embarrassed that he'd let himself get into such a situation and grateful that Tony had stayed with him. He wasn't sure how he would have managed to get the dentist's attention on the matter. Especially since he'd just asked him no less than thirty minutes ago if he needed anything. Then he pressed his eyes closed and clenched his thighs.

"Hey, Doc?" Tony said, after giving Peter's hand a tight squeeze. "We're gonna need a bathroom break over here."

"We're nearly done here, can you wait just a few more minutes?" The doctor asked but before Peter could answer, Tony was quick to answer for him. Mostly because he'd been around the kid long enough to know, for a fact, that he would say that he could and then sit there miserably holding buckets of pee for as long as the dentist asked him to. Or until he was at the end of his rope. Whichever one happened first.

"Nope. He needs to go now," Tony replied but when it looked like the dentist might try to convince then otherwise he stood up. "Enhanced metabolism and all that. When he needs to go, he _really_ needs to go."

Peter half expected the dentist to argue and was pleasantly surprised when the man chuckled lightly and started to quickly move everything around so that he could sit the reclining chair back up. Yet before it had ever made it back to a fully upright position he was already hopping up, causing a very small spurt of urine to absorb into his underwear. "I'm _so_ sorry, sir. I'll be right back. I promise," he called over his shoulder as he darted out the door and towards the closest bathroom door. There was a teeny tiny part of him that was worried he wasn't going to make it in time. 

Once he was finally inside the bathroom he teetered from foot to foot as he fought with the button on his jeans. It was absolutely ridiculous how close he was to wetting himself and he once again found himself _thanking the stars_ that not only wasTony a genius who could sort out it what he'd been trying to say but that he had been there to speak up on his behalf.

"Oh, thank god," Peter sighed out when he finally got himself free from his clothing and had begun to unload his overfilled bladder. The spray was thick and striking the water with such ferocity that he was almost certain the hissing and splashing could be heard through the door. Nt that he cared. He was far too gone in his relief to care. He'd only just started and already his abdomen was feeling lighter. 

It took some time but eventually the gushing stream let up and he was able to tap out the last few delayed spurts, sighing contentedly as he did so. Then he washed his hands and walked out of the single-use bathroom, to find Tony there waiting for him. "Did you need to go too?" he asked in confusion because the medbay had several bathrooms.

"No, Buddy," Tony chuckled, "I mean, maybe a little but mostly I just came to check on you. You good?" he asked as he casually took in the kid's appearance, happy to see that his pants were dry. He hoped the same could be said about his underwear. He'd been standing outside the bathroom door for a long enough to realize that it had been a very close call.

"Yeah," he replied before letting out an overly dramatic sigh "I feel _so_ much better". 

"Good, you look it," Tony returned because he was sure that the kid looked more at ease than he'd seen him look in the past two days. He hoped he stayed that relaxed once he was back in the dental chair. "I'm glad you feel better."

"Oh, you have _no idea_ , Mr. Stark" Peter unabashedly exclaimed. "I thought I was _going to pee in my pants_."

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't because that would have been gross," Tony replied with an amused smirk a curt nod of his head.

"Yeah but I don't think you understand," Peter added, still feeling floating on the good feeling that came from having finally released the aching pressure within his bladder. "It was a lot of pee. Like _a lot, a lot_. I didn't think the toilet could _hold it all_ , it was so much."

Tony rolled his eyes but continued to chuckle. Clearly the kid was pee drunk. "In that case, I'm extra happy that you didn't pee in your pants," he said as he draped his arm over the kid's shoulder and started to lead him back towards where the dentist was waiting to finish things up. "You ready to get back to that appointment? It's almost over."

"Yep", Peter replied with a smile. "-and then we can go to the lab, right?"

Glad to see that Peter wasn't the least bit anxious anymore, Tony smiled tugged him into a firm side hug. "That's the plan, Kiddo. That's the plan."


End file.
